Various electronic devices such as cameras, mobile phones, and other devices are now used for capturing two or more images of a scene. Such capture of the images, for example, stereoscopic images may be used for detection of objects and post processing applications. Some post processing applications include disparity/depth estimation of the objects and segmentation of the objects in the captured images. Although, electronic devices are capable of supporting applications that detect the objects in the stereoscopic images; however, such object detection and post processing applications such as disparity estimation and object segmentation involve intensive computations.